The present invention relates to a motor vehicle safety device for the oil brake system of a motor vehicle which automatically cuts off power supply from the ignition system when the fluid level of the brake fluid in the brake oil cup of the oil brake system of the motor vehicle drops below a critical level.
It is reported that many traffic accidents which were caused by brake failures happened because the drivers didn't know that the brake fluid had dropped below the safety critical level. According to tests, when the brake fluid in the brake oil cup of the oil brake system of a motor vehicle drops below 1/5 of the full fluid level, a brake failure will occur. Therefore, a possible traffic accident can be prevented if power supply is cut off from the ignition system when the brake oil drops below the safety critical level.